Lemons
by ginnys01
Summary: Hermione has a science project. One that involves mismatched socks.


**AN: one shot written for the QLFC week 7**

**Position prompt: ****Chaser 3:****Department of Mysteries: Write about someone trying to solve something, figure something out, or understand something**

**Additional prompts used:**

**Prompt 6: ****(color) lemon yellow**

**Prompt 9: ****(dialogue) "I love it when someone insults me. It means I don't have to be nice anymore."**

**Prompt 10:****(object) mismatched socks**

**Thanks to my fellow Puddlemere united team members falling winter roses, emryses for beta-ing.**

**This fic is set in a muggle AU. As this is a muggle AU, Hermione never got attacked by a troll, so Hermione and Ron aren't friends.**

* * *

Hermione hates school. Well, technically she doesn't hate school — she hates the people in it.

Today, she _especially_ hates her science teacher.

"Find an object around your house that you want to change," the teacher had said. Hermione doesn't have any such object. The only things Hermione owns that aren't strictly needed are her books.

And no way is she using a _book_ for her science project.

When Hermione arrives at her locker, her friend Ginny is already there. Ginny, whom Hermione met during buddy week in her second year, has the locker next to her. Buddy week is one of the few activities that Hermione doesn't think is stupid — at least not anymore.

In her first year she had been buddied up with a second-year who only cared about make-up and boys. You are supposed to meet your buddy in your first year and stay buddies until one of you leaves school. Every first year gets a buddy, though for second years it's optional. Hermione wasn't planning to join, but her English teacher convinced her. It was a match made in heaven. She and Ginny hit it off the minute they met and have been friends ever since.

"Oh, I hate science. The teacher is _so_ annoying." Hermione exclaims, grabbing the key to her locker.

Ginny doesn't respond, except to roll her eyes. Hermione loves science — in fact, Hermione loves _every_ subject.

"What's this?"

Ginny looks over at Hermione, who is holding a small brown package. Ginny shrugs. How should she know? It isn't _her_ locker.

Ginny only half-watches Hermione open the package; she knows that Hermione will carefully peel off the sellotape so as not to damage the packaging.

Instead, Ginny focuses on the people around them: is anyone looking in their direction?

"Weird. It's a pair of _socks_. Well, a mismatched pair. What am I supposed to do with these?" Hermione starts walking towards the rubbish bin, but just before she can throw them in, she stops.

Her science project! Perfect.

"I don't know who gave them to me, but they did me a huge favour! I now have my science project."

Ginny nearly opens her mouth to reply, but decides against it. She doesn't want to know how _socks_ can be used for a science project, but she's sure she'll find out.

However, if she can postpone the information session, she certainly will.

*hphphp*

"How is it going?" Ginny asks, letting her bag fall to the floor as she grabs the seat opposite Hermione and sits down. Hermione is sitting at a table in the far corner of the library, books all around. A quick glance at the titles tells her that all the books are on science.

"Not good; have I already said that I hate science?"

"You may have mentioned it before, but you've also said that you love science."

Hermione sighs. "_That_ was before this science project."

"What's wrong?" Ginny regrets asking almost as soon as she finishes her sentence. Hermione could go on for hours about a school subject, no matter if it's positive or negative.

"It's these stupid socks. I've managed to adapt the structure of the colour of one of the socks, to change it, but it's now lemon yellow. _Lemon yellow!"_

"What's wrong with lemon yellow?"

"The lemon part!"

This doesn't help Ginny at all; what the hell is wrong with lemons? But Hermione is so focused on her books that she doesn't notice.

Ginny sighs. She's probably better off not knowing.

Not having anything else to do, Ginny takes out her books to start on her homework. At least this way Hermione can help her if she gets stuck.

The two girls sit in the library working for an hour before they are interrupted by Ginny's brother, Ron, who is in the same class as Hermione.

"We've got to go Ginny. Mum's waiting."

Ginny groans. "Two minutes. I need to finish this sum."

"I'll tell Mum that you're on your way, but you need to hurry. You don't want to turn into a nerd like her, do you?" Ron pulls a face at Hermione before walking off.

Ginny looks over at Hermione, who looks as if she hasn't even heard him.

Ginny looks surprised, "Hermione, did you not hear that? He basically insulted you right to your face."

"Oh, I heard. Don't worry. I love it when someone insults me. It means I don't have to be nice anymore," Hermione replies without missing a beat.

Ginny's totally shocked. She didn't know Hermione had it in her to say that.

"What it means is that in a couple of weeks when he comes to me asking for help, I can turn him away and actually have a reason. I know he's your brother, but he is _so_ annoying."

Ginny just nods. She knows that.

She has, after all, lived with him all her life.

"Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with your socks."

*hphphp*

"Ginny, I need your help!" Hermione screeches as soon as sees Ginny arriving at school.

"Wait, _what?!_ Why?" Ginny is utterly confused.

As far as she is aware, Hermione is working on her project, and Ginny can't help with that.

"I think I might have an idea, but I need a second person to use the lab before lessons."

"And you can't just wait till your next lesson because?"

If this is just because Hermione wants to finish early again, she's going to scream.

"I won't have enough time during lessons, _especially_ if the colours keep going wrong. And I need to get rid of this lemon yellow."

"What's wrong with lemon yellow?" Ginny repeats her question from the day before.

"The lemon part! I already told you this yesterday." Hermione replies, exasperated.

"And that doesn't tell me anything. What's wrong with lemons? Lemons give you lemonade."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "_That_ is exactly the problem."

"Why don't you like lemonade?" Ginny asks, perplexed.

Hermione sighs. "You know how many sugary drinks I get with dentists as parents? None. The only thing they'll allow me to drink is homemade lemonade. Because if life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Last time they made lemonade when my grandfather died. They thought the treat of a sugary drink, would help!" Now I see lemons and I think of that day. So I hate lemons — and that includes anything lemon yellow."

The lab is empty when the two girls arrive.

"Perfect. Now I can work quietly." Hermione sighs in relief.

Ginny looked around the lab, wondering what she should do while Hermione works. If she didn't like Hermione so much she would sneak out, but she knows that if Hermione gets caught on her own, she'll be in trouble.

With a sigh, she opens her bag. If she's stuck in a classroom, she might as well do the work that she hasn't finished yet.

*hphphp*

Ginny is so caught up in her work that she nearly knocks over her water bottle when Hermione screams.

_"Damn it!"_


End file.
